Melhor impossível
by Batulizah
Summary: "Eu tô é super-feliz, Gui vai se casar com uma veela chata para ca****, George está sem orelha, Rony vai fugir, o homem da minha vida nasceu para morrer e minha melhor amiga vai me abandonar." Gina Weasley.


Droga, ele está tão perto. E o pior é que nem consegue disfarçar, tem que olhar para mim constantemente. Por que, Merlim. Por que Voldemort existe? Por que tem que ser justamente ele o escolhido? Por que não Neville? Neville também se encaixa perfeitamente na discrição da profecia. Mas não, tinha que ser ele. A porcaria do escolhido. O menino a sobreviver. O garoto de ouro da Grifinória. O meu namorado.

Há... A quem eu estou tentando enganar? Como se Hogwarts inteira já não soubesse que Harry Potter deu um fora em Gina Weasley. Arg. Que raiva. Raiva. Raiva. Raiva.

- Alguma notícia de olho tonto? - ele perguntou. Minha vontade era de bater na cara ridiculamente linda dele. Melhor, socar ele. Ou melhor ainda, lançar uma azaração bem macabra. Ou talvez, beijar aquela boca linda que está implorando silenciosamente para isso.

Arg. O que eu estou pensando? Beija-lo? Não. Não depois do que ele me fez. Me sentir a garota mais feliz do mundo só para depois dilacerar-me transformando meu coração em cinzas? Que tipo de pessoa faz uma coisa dessas? Ele poderia ter me matado. Ele poderia ter me feito me matar. Ele ESTÁ me matando. Aos poucos, cada batida do meu coração ele ousa roubar para sí. E supostamente, naquela mente doente dele. ISSO é me proteger.

Me proteger? Me proteger? Me proteger é o caralho! George perdeu uma orelha, eu perdi meu coração, Olho tonto a vida e em breve Rony estará completamente perdido. É. É assim que Harry Potter "protege". Fodendo com toda a merda do mundo mágico. Pois é... E ainda ousa se sentar ao meu lado. Ficar me encarando. Me deixar por sabe-se lá quanto tempo, enquanto ele "Salva o mundo mágico". A unica coisa que ele vai salvar fugindo pela Inglaterra, será sua própria bunda perfeita.

- Não. - Gui ainda ousou responder.

Nem o corpo do Moody acharam, e isso por que ele era o melhor auror entre nós. Devem ter torturado, estrupado e torturado ainda mais ele e depois matado por simples falta do que fazer. Pois é. Agora imagina o que esses Comensais filhos da puta, não podem fazer com uma menina de 16 anos, com família "traidora do sangue" e que namorava Harry Potter? Pois é. Mas ele está me protegendo. Vai sair por ai procurando horcruxes que podem ser qualquer coisa, a calça que eu estou usando agora poderia ser na verdade uma parte da alma de Voldemort.

Voldemort é um idiota mesmo. Que tipo de babaca divide a própria alma? Sinceramente? E será que esse trasgo com varinha não tem ideia de que a sensibilidade da alma se danifica também? Quer dizer, EU sei disso. EU, uma garota de 16 anos que não pode usar bruxaria fora da escola foi capaz de descobrir isso sozinha. Mas o grande bruxo das trevas não sabe que a alma se danifica quando é dividida. Que idiota...

Como pode um ser com essa inteligencia fazer o mundo bruxo chupar seu pau? Quer dizer, suponho que ele tenha um. Sério, a estatua do Ministério da magia daqui a pouco vai ser uma personificação do mundo bruxo fazendo boquete no Voldemort. Por que depois do absurdo de bruxos sentando em trouxas, sexo explicíto não vai ser assim uma coisa tão chocante...

- Ok, você venceu, desembucha Ginevra Weasley. - Hermione falou a noite depois que eu coloquei meu pijama e me virei para o lado oposto ao dela como tenho feito o verão todo. Me virei sem paciencia alguma. Ela queria o que de mim? Queria que eu falasse o quão péssima eu estou por causa do Harry? Por causa da partida deles? Por causa das Horcruxes? Por causa do longo ano sozinha em Hogwarts?

Ela estava sentada em seu cochonete de modo que minha cabeça deitada estava no mesmo nivel que a sua. Seu olhar mostrava que ela estava tão puta da vida e necessitada de uma amiga quanto eu. Mas eu estava com tanta raiva de saber que ela ia me abandonar que queria mais é que todo aquele pesar dela fosse enfiado em seu próprio... Bom... Vocês entenderam...

- O que você quer que eu fale? - perguntei áspera. Minha garganta estava começando a doer daquele jeito estranho. Eu definitivamente odeio a adolescencia. Eu não quero chorar, PORRA! Eu estou com raiva. RAIVA. E pessoas com raiva não choram, pessoas tristes choram. E quem disse que eu estou triste?

Eu tô é super-feliz, Gui vai se casar com uma veela chata para ca****, George está sem orelha, Rony vai fugir, o homem da minha vida nasceu para morrer e minha melhor amiga vai me abandonar. Melhor do que isso só se Voldemort quisseze matar o resto da minha família... Caramba ele quer mesmo fazer isso! Que bom, né? ¬¬

- Tá bom, Gina. Se quizer continuar esse gelo pelo resto do que pode ser meu ultimo verão, ótimo! Mas depois não fique se lamentando por merdas de palavras não ditas... - Mione falou com raiva virando para o outro lado me dando as costas. Bufei irritada e comecei a olhar o teto com uma mistura de raiva com outras milhares de coisas que eu não saberia dizer o que  
eram...

- Esse não vai ser seu último verão... - falei sem olha-la. Não ouvi resposta, mas eu sabia que ela havia me ouvido. - Vocês vão conseguir destruir as você-sabe-o-que... - fingi um otimismo que eu não tinha. Mas dizem que as palavras tem poder... Bom, não custa tentar.

Silencio. Silencio. E mais Silencio. Mione realmente consegue dormir rápido quando quer...

Pov Hermione

- Rony! - susurrei esperando que ele se virase para mim. Mas no momento todos os neuronios dele pareciam muito ocupados com o café-da-manhã. Harry levantou os olhos para mim do outro lado da mesa. Ai, droga. Como eu posso falar com o Rony se ele está sempre junto com o Harry?

Se Harry ficar sabendo que o Rony falou para a Gina sobre as Horcruxes, ele vai matar-lo com certeza. Se é que o foi mesmo o Rony que falou para ela. Mas se eu não falei para ela, e Harry não ficou com ela sozinho no verão tempo suficiente para falar qualquer coisa, então só resta uma pessoa que podia ter falado... Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Dei uma cotovelada na costela dele para ver se ele se tocava do problema aqui.

- Ai, Mione! - ele quase gritou de boca cheia. Minha vontade era de dar um soco na cara dele pra ver se ele largava de ser tapado. Mas me limitei em suspirar e pedir desculpas frustrada. Depois do café a Sra. Weasley me deu mais uma tarefa a fazer que me mantesse longe dos garotos. Harry foi dar comida para as galinhas, Rony foi fazer alguma coisa nos quartos e eu fiquei fazendo uns enfeites para as mesas absolutamente desnescessários. Dei uma desculpa de ir ao banheiro e rapidamente subi a procura do ruivo.

Ele estava "arrumando" seu quarto, ou seja, estava deitado na cama bagunçada.

- Hey. - saudou. Fechei a porta o mais silenciosamente o possivel fazendo-o levantar uma sobrancelha. Mas cortei-o antes que ele pudesse falar algo.

- Você falou para a Gina? - acusei-o nervosa de mais para perguntar de um jeito calmo.

- Falei o que?

- Das Horcruxes. Ela sabe! E se eu não contei só pode ter sido você... - comecei a explicar, mas ele me cortou.

- O que? - ele pareceu escandalizado. - Ela sabe das Horcruxes? Como assim? Você falou pra ela? - ele acusou.

- Rony você é surdo? Eu acabei de falar que não contei!

- Nem eu!

- Mas então se eu não contei, e você também não contou, quem falou disso para ela? - perguntei e como se estivesse programado a porta abriu e me virei de costas para encarar Harry. - Harry! - gritei histérica. Como ele ousou contar para ela? E todo aquele papo de segredo e proteger Gina? Eu vou matar Harry Potter.

- Oi. - ele falou como se fosse super-inocente. Estreitei os olhos com raiva daquela cara sonsa. Puxei-o pela camisa para dentro do quarto e fechei a porta. - Nossa, calma. O que foi? - ele perguntou calmo se sentando na sua própria cama.

- "O que foi?"! Deixa de ser cinico Harry, você sabe muito bem o que houve! - comecei já fora do sério. Como aquele imbecil pôde contar para a GINA?

- Sei? - ele continuou fazendo-se de desentendido.

- Você falou para a Gina sobre as Horcruxes! - Rony falou antes que eu o fisesse.

- O que? Claro que não! - ele respondeu igualmente atonito.

- Para de mentir Harry. Se nem eu, nem Mione contamos como ela pode saber?

- Como assim? Ela sabe? Como ela pode saber? - Harry perguntou igualmente desesperado.

- Você contou para ela, só pode! - Rony acusou.

- Não contei nada. - Harry se defendeu. Ai, merda. Se não foi ele então como ela sabe? Alguém está mentindo nessa história...

- Não me olhem assim por que eu não falei nada! - me inocentei sentindo o olhar dos dois em cima de mim.

- Então como você sabe que ela sabe? - Rony perguntou desconfiado.

- Ela falou ontem a noite no quarto...

- E você não a perguntou como ela sabia? - Harry perguntou igualmente desconfiado.

- Não.

- Por que? - Rony perguntou. "Por que eu estava a ignorando com raiva", pensei em responder, mas me limitei a um "por que não" e os olhares desconfiados continuaram nos olhos dos dois.

- Ela só falou: "Vocês vão conseguir destruir as você-sabe-o-que..." - relatei deixando os dois pensativos.

- Mas por que você não a perguntou como ela sabia? - Harry insistiu.

- Por que não, Harry! Porra! - gritei irritada com a teimosia dele. Aposto que se eu falasse que estava ignorando-a ele diria que aquilo era ridiculo...

- Shiu! Fala baixo. - Rony pediu. Eu me calei e ficamos os três nos olhando, acusando uns aos outros.

Não sei exatamente quanto tempo depois ouvimos passos na escada e logo a porta do quarto foi aberta.

- Mamãe está mandando você descer, Mione. - Gina falou.

- Ok. Vou assim que você falar o que são "você-sabe-o-que". - fiz aspas no ar. Ela olhou para mim depois para Rony e por ultimo para Harry.

- Horcruxes, oras. - ela respondeu simples, como se aquilo fosse óbvio. - Agora vamos logo antes que mamãe enfarte... - falou saindo do quarto deixando três idiotas boquiabertos atrás de si.


End file.
